


Bar Romance

by KuroXan



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Stan and gang dorking around, Stan needs help, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroXan/pseuds/KuroXan
Summary: Stan became aware that he and Craig were the last virgins in their group of friends and he wanted to change that.





	Bar Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetree/gifts).



> Happy late birthday @OrangeTree

Stan watched the other guy in the room walk across the bar space, long skinny limbs easily carried him swiftly. Stan tapped his finger against the table as he stared at the other black haired man in the room stacking clean cups on the shelf. Occasionally, groaning when it looked off. He brushed his tanned freckled hands against his face before wordlessly leaving the room to get more glasses.

Stan glanced down at the counter, he found himself staring at his co-worker a lot lately. Before they started working together, he was always just Craig Tucker. The guy who used to flip teachers off and pick fights with other kids before mellowing out in middle school. He existed and was always at the edge of his life but after high school, Craig became a fading name on the list of classmates that he had in his head. That was until he appeared back in his life, rudely writing his name back into it when he showed up at his work place as a new recruit.

His boss made him teach Craig the ropes, it was awkward. Craig was silent as he explained everything, that whole experience was awful. Craig went home that evening without saying a single word to him.

It was a week later when Craig had his first shift. It was a Saturday night and it was packed. By the time Craig finished putting on his uniform, the bar was already busy. Stan could see that it was overwhelming for the other, the instant he walked out of the staff room. Those big brown eyes of his dilated, bright colours of the bar light’s reflected off those hazel gems.

Stan was quick to rush to the other’s aid. He asked Craig to make him his drinks while he dealt with the customers and was happy to see Craig sigh with relief. At first Craig was slow, making small mistakes. He had been practicing in his free time and it showed as the night went on. Once service quieted down, Craig leaned against the table and slowly lowered himself to the ground. He was exhausted. “Want a soda?” Craig was surprised to see Stan stood in front of him with a cup in hand.

“Yeah, thanks.” He finally spoke as he took a sip of the drink offered to him. Craig smiled, the first smile from Craig that Stan had seen in years. It was small and closed mouthed but there was something incredibly charming about it. He never realised it until that very moment, but Craig was beautiful. Something he never imagined from the snot nosed kid he remembered from when he was ten. The change was so gradual, he never even noticed.

Stan found himself getting closer to Craig as they continued to work, Craig had a hard time working with the customers, so he mainly stuck to making drinks. He learnt how to make a real show out of it. Craig started to warm up to him and they’d talk constantly during work. Well, Stan did most of the talking but Craig would respond at the right times and listened carefully.

Stan was certain he was falling in love with his co-worker but had no idea how to bring it up. Craig never really talked about his relationships, all he knew was that Craig was gay to the bone. Many girls offered him their numbers which he always politely rejected. Men offered him their numbers too, Craig looked rather flattered by the offer, much to Stan’s annoyance but luckily he had to reject them due to company policy.

Stan couldn’t figure out what to do, he was still a virgin and Craig had dated a ton of guys. Craig was known for dating around and having an on and off relationship with Tweek. It was as well know as his rocky on and off relationship with Wendy. Though it seemed like Craig and Tweek still manage to stay good friend throughout while he and Wendy were constantly fighting until they drifted apart. After that whole experience with Wendy, he never thought he’d fall in love again. He was with Wendy for as long as he could remember and watching that relationship crumble before him was hard. He still found people attractive, but his heart stopped beating fast when he’d met someone new until Craig stepped back into his life.

Yesterday, he was eating with his friends. The gang were having their monthly reunion, so they wouldn’t drift apart like most childhood friends. He decided to tell them. “Guys, I’m in love with someone and I don’t know what to do.”

“Well firstly, congrats. I didn’t think you could do it after the whole Wendy thing. I was started to get a bit worried about you.” Kyle spoke first. Even after the years, they stayed super close friends. They text each other everyday but he never had the courage to talk about his crush on Craig.

“So, who’s the lucky person you’re giving your V card to? Do we know her?” Kenny asked before taking a big bite of his burrito.

“Yeah, you know them… It’s umm… Craig Tucker.” Stan muttered the last bit quietly but everyone at the table heard him clearly. Kenny nearly spat out his food, but managed to stop himself.

“And you decided that the best time to come out to us would be now? And with Craig Fucking Tucker?” Eric added, more annoyed that Stan kept it secret this whole time.

“I never thought I’d love anyone after Wendy so I guess I’m only finding this out now.” He was started to fell a bit embarrassed for not mentioning this sooner. They were his closest friend, not even Kyle knew.

“Sure whatever, then what’s the issue. Tucker dates like, any guy who asks him out.” Cartman added. It was most logical thought.

“It’s just that, I’m a virgin and he’s had so much more experience than me. What if I mess up? We have a good thing going right now, I don’t want to ruin it. I don’t think I can deal with another heart break. Maybe I’ll become Raven forever and die in a hole-”

“Craig’s a virgin.” Kenny suddenly cut in.

“What?” Stan asked dumbly, it was so absurd, he was sure he was hearing things.

“Craig Tucker has never slept with anyone.” Kenny ended his sentence by taking a sip of his soda. Everyone else at the table stared at him as if he was crazy.

“Yeah? And how would you know that? You didn't date him.” Stan was lucky to Kyle ask for him since his brain was slowly turning into mush. There was a glint in Kenny's eyes, he loved to gossip.

The blonde tiled his head side to side as he tried to figure out what the best way to explain was. “Token told me that Jimmy let it slip that Clyde informed him that when Tweek was drunk, he spilled that Craig said he was a virgin.”

“You've lost me.” His mind was could barely process any of that information.

“He's saying Twitchy can't fucking keep his mouth shut.” Carman found the need to clarify, that was enough for Stan's cluttered brain to process.

“Oh…” Stan paused. “Oh! Then I have a chance then, I’ll ask him tomorrow.” His mind was running at fifty miles per hour. His brain already going through all the ways he could ask.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Doesn’t Craig hate bisexuals or something? I remember him kicking Jason in the balls just before graduation.” Kyle added. He jolted back when Kenny slammed his fist onto the table.

“Get your facts right. Craig kicked him in the nuts because Jason had a crush on his sister.” Kenny shouted, running one hand through his hair and dramatically dropping his burger back into the cardboard box with the other.

Cartman coughed to get everyone’s attention, “You might want to fire whoever you got your sources from because I was there when it happened and I remember it like the back of my hand-”

“Wouldn’t that just be Cheeto dust?” Kyle asked innocently with the biggest shit eating grin possible.

“Shut up Kahl!” He turned back towards Kenny irritably, “Anyways, Craig was being pissy because Jason was stalking him and trying to call him his girlfriend.”

“Looks like my sources were closer than yours buddy.” Kyle grinned cockily. “Kevin Stoley. Yours?”

Kenny threw his empty cup across the table and into the bin. “Scotch. Last time I’ll get my info from him.” He groaned loudly.

Stan was looking between everyone at the table. “So… What I’m hearing is, Craig is completely available. I know his facebook status is single right now.” He ripped out his phone just to confirm.

Cartman scoffed at the desperate boy before him. “Dude, you’re social media stalking him already? Weak. Good luck, I think you might need it.”

Stan was grinning ear to ear. “Tomorrow’s the day I’m going to take Craig Tucker’s viriginity!”

Stan was brought back to the present when he heard a click behind him. Craig was already checking out for the night. Stan stumbled out of his seat, nearly falling and taking the table with him. When he glanced up, he saw Craig standing beside him with a look of concern, whether or not it was for his physical or mental wellbeing was unknown.

“You’re sure in a rush to get home.” Stan attempted to make small talk, hoping it didn’t sound stupid. His hands were sweating and his stomach was filled with butterflies. It didn’t help that those doe eyes were looking at him with utter confusion.

“Dude, it’s the end of the shift. I was going to leave you daydreaming since you seemed really into it.”

“Oh.” This wasn’t going how he planned. In his mind, this was far more romantic. This imaginary Stan could lift Craig off his feet and carry him off into the sunset. In reality, it was nearly two in the morning and they’re both going to walk home through the cold like champs. “Can I walk you home?” That also came out better in his head.

“Stan… You live in the opposite direction from me.” Well shit, he kinda forgot about that fact.

He tapped his fingers against his thigh as he tried to think of an excuse but the more he thought about it, the more the wires in his mind would get tangled. “I want to ask you to do a favour for the both of us.” Craig let out a heavy sigh and stood in front of him. “I don’t want to ask in here. Can I tell you while we walk?”

“Whatever gets me home, Marsh.” Craig groaned as he tugged his bag strap higher on his shoulder and headed out of the building. Stan rushed to get his things, struggled with the knot at the back of his apron. He came out of the building panting, luckily Craig did in fact waited for him. “Oh great, you finally finished. I could hear you fighting your uniform.”

Craig turned around without another word and began trudging through the snow, Stan quickly followed behind. Normally silence between them was nice, the kind of feeling where someone’s presence was enough. But not this time, he was covered in cold sweated and his body shook with nerves. At this rate he was going to puke. He tried to focus his attention to the imprint Craig made in the snow, he had such slim feet.

“Stan, what were you going to ask? We’re halfway to my house.” Craig said out of nowhere, stopping which nearly caused a crash. He was lucky he stayed far enough behind, if he knocked Craig over, there was no hope on losing his virginity.

“It’s just that lately we’ve been getting closer.” That caused Craig to turn around and give him his full attention. Stan could have sworn he saw Craig cheeks tint slightly but it was probably just the dark lighting. “I’ve been talking to the other guys and I think I’m ready to ask.” Craig tensed with every word. “We should take each other’s virginities and sleep together!” He rushed out.

“What?” He expected Craig to sound confused but instead he sounded pissed. “What did you just say to me?”

“I mean it’s just that, we’re both the only virgins in our group left. I thought this would be good for the both of us.” Stan immediately wanted to take back his words as Craig looked like he wanted to kill him.

“How would you even know that unless you asked around?” Craig was clearly fed up with the whole conversation.

“I didn’t, Kenny told me.” Stan tried to defend himself, but it was all fruitless. He felt like he was losing grasp on what he needed to say, everything was so hard and complexed.

“Did it ever occur to that I didn’t have sex because I didn’t want to?” Craig practically screamed. Stan was terrified, Craig wasn’t one to raise his voice, let alone scream at 2 am in the morning. “If that’s all you had to say to me then I’m going. Fuck you Marsh.”

Stan’s body acted before his brain could catch up. He grabbed Craig’s wrist which caused the other to turn back to him with anger. “I like you, I really like you! I didn’t know what to say so when I heard the guys say you were virgin, I thought it was my chance to get closer to you.”

Craig shifted eyes away, breaking eye contact. “You’re so stupid Stan. Why couldn’t you just ask me out like a normal person?” All malice left his voice, he picked up a different tone and Stan didn’t know what it was exactly.

“Craig, I’m not impressive like over guys you dated. I don’t know, I just thought that maybe I couldn’t ask you out. I had one relationship that went sour. I thought us being virgins would somehow get me closer to you. I’m sorry.” He lowered his head, he didn’t want to see Craig’s reaction.

He flinched when Craig suddenly grabbed his shoulder. “It’s fine Stan, everyone makes stupid mistakes. It’s not like I haven’t made dumb mistakes too.” Craig let out a sigh. “I wish you would have just asked me out instead of all… This.”

“Then, will you go out with me?” He asked hopefully. He frowned when Craig started to laugh.

“Do you really think I’m that easy? I basically told you to ask me out. Why don’t you ask me tomorrow? You can’t just ask me after asking to take my virginity like an idiot.” Craig’s words didn’t hold any weight to them but there was no chance Stan was going to get a yes. “I can walk the rest of the way on my own.” Before Stan could fully process the words, Craig leaned in kissed his cheek. His brain completely melted. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow, you better ask me out better.”

Stan dumbly watched Craig walk off before collapsing to his knees trying to understand what just happened. He sat there for a while, let the snow soak his legs. The cold slowly brought his mind back to reality. 

\---

It was too early in the morning, he was never up this early but today was different as he stared at the wooden door. His hands were sweating as he held onto the most expensive bouquet he could find, bright and blue flowers. He wore his best looking shirt and took a shower before he came. His hand rested on the doorbell, internally debating whether or to press it. He didn’t have to think much longer since the door suddenly swung open.

Tricia groaned as soon as she spotted him, she glanced down at the flowers. “I’m not interested, Marsh.” She scoffed at him, clearly disgusted.

“I’m actually here for your brother.” He clarified quickly, this was awkward.

She pulled a face. “Bro! Some guy wants you!” She glanced at Stan with a judgemental look. A look that said ‘So you think you’re good enough for my brother huh?’. “I’m going to school, see yah.” She left with sparing Stan another look, shoving past him to get out.

Stan stood in the cold waiting, he was convinced Craig was still asleep until he heard footsteps coming down the stair. Then there was a loud thud followed by Craig’s distinctive voice cursing. The door creaked open again but this time revealing a very tired and dishevelled Craig who was still in his pyjamas. It was space patterned with a matching top and bottom. Bed hair caused locks to stick out wildly, he looked completely different from neat and presentable way he’d dress for work.

“Is that you Stan? What the hell are you doing up so early?” Craig yawned, rubbing at his blurry eyes. He looked about ready to pass out again, the late shifts made a mess of his sleep cycle. Stan presented the flowers and Craig eyes lit up slightly. His expression shifted to a lazy smile, too tired to be anymore emotive. “Thanks for the flowers.”

“Would you like to go out with me?” Stan bit into his lip as he waited for the answer, he didn’t want a repeat of last night.

Craig simply smiled. “Alright then, you can take me out tomorrow since we aren’t working. But, If you ever wake me up before three pm again, I’ll fucking kill you.” With that Craig shut the door and Stan was over the moon in pure uncontainable happiness. 

They saw each other at work that evening but the two were far too busy to really talk to each other. When the shift ended, Stan rushed home so he could sleep. The sooner he slept the quicker the date would come.

\---

He found himself in a familiar situation, standing in front of Craig’s door. This time he clicked the doorbell before he found himself in another awkward encounter with Tricia, who he’s convinced hates his guts. Luckily this time Craig did answer the door. This time he was properly dressed. With a Nasa tshirt, high waisted jeans, blue sweater tied around his waist and his iconic blue chullo. From the few strands that were visible, his hair was neatly brushed.

“You look amazing.” He mindlessly spoke. Everything Craig did made his mind go dumb.

“Elegantly put by a man who writes poetry.” Craig laughed brightly.

He was taken aback. After his goth phase he never told anybody he was still writing, never even muttered a word to Kyle. “How’d you find out?”

Craig simply tugged space themed backpack up his shoulder. “Just now.” Lips curled to form a cheeky smirk.

“Right.” He joined in with the laughter. He let out a sigh, the built up stress of the date was slowly lifting. They weren’t strangers, they’ve been work friends for a while. They always joked around in the bar. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Craig joked as he got into the passenger seat of his old pick up truck. Stan got in after him. There was something bizarre about seeing Craig in the seat next to him. As he pulled out from the pavement, Craig rolled the window down and rested his head on an arm settled in the now open space. Brown eyes watched the scenery go by as the truck stereo blasted out Lord Huron. When he wasn’t watching the road, he was stealing looks towards the other. His presence, the music, the atmosphere of this new turn in their relationship, it was like things were finally locking into place. The gears of the universe revolved to reach this point.

Craig had no idea where they were going, the sun was setting and they didn’t seem to be heading deeper into the town and were rather headed out. Stan had a plan, he spent months thing about it. Craig’s doe eyes reflected the orange and pink hues until they sunk behind the rocky mountains surrounding them. He watched his breath cool against the cold maintain air.

The truck eventually came to a stop in the middle of nowhere, not a single soul around. Just the two of them and an unending sea of snow around them. Stan reached back and passed Craig a lantern he could use, he got one out for himself.

“I’ve definitely never been on a date like this. Outside while it’s freezing.” He chuckled as he watched stan pulled out a thick blanket from the back and a small portable heater, placed them on the ground as quickly and neatly as he could. Craig sat himself down and placed light besides him. Stan joined him with his guitar and a basket. “Sweet, I thought I smelled food.”

Stan pulled out a container with tofu stew he made and some loafs of vegan bread brought on his way to pick up Craig. They happily ate together, Craig would poke fun at Stan occasionally. Stan jabbed back with his own remarks. Craig laid back onto the blanket while Stan wiped his hands on trousers and picked up his guitar. He started off by strumming some simple cords, Craig settled to staring at the stars above as he listened. He began singing practiced, thoughtfully crafted love songs. Craig traced small circles against Stan’s leg as closed his eyes.

“I wrote these while thinking about you.” Stan whispered when he paused to mindlessly strum, Craig opened his eyes and tossed him a smile.

“I could tell, it was kinda obvious.” He stated amusedly. “I could tell you had a crush on me for a while but I didn’t know if you actually wanted to date me since you haven’t seemed interested in dating anyone.” Tanned freckled cheeks flushed slightly. “I didn’t want to embarrass myself.”

“I wish I said something sooner but I kept worrying about not being comparable to your past boyfriends.” Stan sighed. Craig shifted until head was rested on Stan’s lap. Stan looked down to see Craig staring up at him, stars reflecting in his eyes.

“This is definitely the best first date I’ve been on.” Craig beamed up. He brought his hands up to touch Stan’s stubbled face. He let the warmth from Craig’s hand keep him grounded. “Play me another song.” He quietly requested.

He was more than happy to play the love of his life another song. Craig clasped his hand together on his chest and closed his eyes again. Long nights of composing music and early mornings spent bring his thoughts to words came together for this. He felt the weight on his lap shift before moving off. He hadn’t realised he closed his eyes while he was playing and when he opened them Craig’s face was inches from his own. He strummed the final cord before leaning forward to meet Craig’s lips. There was a spark, like when he first kissed Wendy. A kind of childish sort of love.

The next thing he knew, he was pulling Craig onto lap and they were kissing like their life depended on it. He threaded his fingers under Craig’s hat and into his hair. Love burned in his chest like an addictive drug, it was intoxicating. Craig pulled back first, with his arms draped over his shoulders.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Craig panted out, flushed bronze skin visible under the dim light around them.

“Anything.” He replied, equally out of breath. There was a twinkle in the other’s eyes.

“Let’s have sex.” Stan wasn’t sure if he heard that right so Craig repeated himself. “Let’s do it, right now.” He pressed his forehead against his.

“We don’t have to, I don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced to.” He wanted nothing more than to say yes and fuck Craig against the blanket beneath them but love came first.

Craig simply chuckled, “Sex is just sex Stan. I just wasn’t in the mood before.” He was tugging at his shirt and he didn’t need to be told twice. There was enough reassurance for Stan to push forward. He practically tore his shirt off. Stan leaned forward until Craig was laying on his back and helped remove the other’s shirt.

“I love you so much.” He muttered against Craig’s shoulder before laying kisses on his neck.

“Love you too.” Craig said back before covering his face with his hands. “On second thought, this is really embarrassing. Want to try this again tomorrow?” Craig’s torso was slowly tinting red. Stan moved his hands, there was no fear in his face, just shyness.

“Not a chance.” They laughed together. It was a new experience for the both of them but they couldn’t be happier with who they shared it with.


End file.
